50 Words Can Say a Lot
by openedlocket
Summary: A series of micro-fics about America, England, and the small things that keep them together.
1. A Whole New World

**AN: Thanks to Doitsu for defining micro-fics and for indirectly giving me the idea of making my own. I've been feeling really uninspired lately so I hope this get's me writing one-shots/multi-chaps again. I'm planning to let this go up to 20 fics, so...review if you want me to continue.**

*****  
**

"Have you ever seen San Francisco at night?"

"Why would I be out in your country after daytime?"

"Oh, don't you ever have any fun, at all?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then let me show you."

That's how Arthur and Alfred ended up spending all night looking at the stars.


	2. Just a Scratch

**AN: Since no one reviewed, I'm just going to post around 6 or 7 of these (the ones I did for fun). Hope you enjoy this one :)**

*******

"You're bleeding."

"It's just a scratch," he insisted.

"This happens every day?" America questioned.

"Every night," he corrected. With every bomb there was a new tear in his skin.

"I'm sorry," America apologized.

Great Britain thought of his fallen cities and how his people now stood alone. "So am I."


	3. Ablaze

**AN: Thanks to all those who commented, your support means a lot to me :). Inspired by the documentary on Nat Geo about WWII.**

*******

"I'm joining the war, Iggy..."

This was the moment England had been waiting for.

"And I'm fighting on your side."

_Finally_. "Thank you, America." _You'll set the world ablaze, Alfred._

America flashed England his best smile and Arthur, surprisingly, smiled back. _But this time, I won't be the one burning. _


	4. Sandwiches

One day, when Alfred's hamburgers were being particularly annoying...

"Alfred, do you consider a hamburger to be a type of sandwich?"

"Yeah, the best kind."

"You do know that sandwiches originated in England, right?"

"..."

"Well?"

"We Americans made it _better_, like everything else of yours."

"Oh just _shut up_."

***

**AN: Not necessarily true, but England wanted to freak America out. Sadly, it didn't work.**


	5. Happy Christmas

"Hey, Arthur! Aren't you forgetting something?"

He turned to America, confused. "What?"

"It's December 23. Two days 'til Christmas."

"All right, so?"

"Aren't you going to wish me a Merry Christmas?"

"No."

"Aww, why not?"

"Because I'm wishing you a _happy_ Christmas."

"Why do you have to be so British?"

***

**AN: Belated Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays everyone :) and a happy New Year.**


	6. Rain

America wonders why it's always raining in England. Whenever he asks Arthur, his question is never answered. Then one day, he asks again:

"It was raining when you left," England just replies, looking outside.

And America realizes that the raindrops are the tears Arthur has never allowed himself to shed.

*******

**AN: To make up for my delayed updates.**


	7. Pirates

"Pirates are so awesome." America gushed.

"Really now?"

"Yeah, I'd like to meet a pirate someday."

"America, I was once a pirate."

"Psh, yeah, right."

England clenched his fists. America was going to meet a pirate, all right. An English one who would make him walk the plank for sure.

***

**AN: My apologies for the late update, I hope you liked this instalment.**


	8. Ocean Eyes

"Will you stop bothering me, Sealand?" he half shouted.

"Fine! You're a horrible older brother, jerk!"

England turned away, sighing. He only had one problem with Sealand: he was much too like another little boy he would rather forget, especially those eyes. Those blue orbs looked too much like America's.


	9. Roses are Red

"And I thought roses were France's thing," America laughed, seeing England's rose garden for the first time.

England glared. "Roses have a stronger connection to me than that _frog_."

This got America thinking.

***

One day, England received a single rose, signed anonymously. He spent days wondering who it was from.

***

**AN: Sorry for the delayed update. I've been busy and uninspired. If anyone has suggestions on topics I can write about, then I'd be glad to hear them. I'm not writing about themes that exceed the K+ rating though, I hope no one minds. **


	10. April 23

"All this time, and you've never told me," America said in a dark voice.

England turned to him, surprised. "What?"

"Why did you never tell me? I thought we were friends?"

"What are you going on about?"

America suddenly produced a small cake with a single candle. "Happy Birthday, England."

***

**AN: England doesn't really have a birthday, if everyone's noticed. St. George is England's patron saint, and his feast day's on April 23. It isn't really an independence day but I think it's as close as we can get to one. :) **

**I think England keeps April 23 a secret from all the other countries but, as always, America figures it out. **


	11. You are My Sunshine

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..."

_My world would be empty without you. _

"You make me happy, when skies are grey..."

_Your eyes are bluer than the sky. _

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you..."

_I'd never admit it out loud. _

"_**Please don't take my sunshine away..."**_

*******

**AN: What did you guys think? Cheesy, right? Anyway, advanced Happy Valentine's Day. **


	12. What Happened in 1812

America stared at the burning building, shocked.

"He burned down my capital..."

Watching the scene from afar, England gave a bitter smile. "Payback for last time," he silently explained.

Sensing a staring boring into him, America turned and met England's gaze. Green met blue as they stared each other down.

***

**AN: On the war of 1812. I seriously need to get out of my writer's block with this fic. **


	13. Russian Roulette

Russia said all he had to do was spin and shoot.

A bullet in the revolver's cylinder, one out of six chances.

He took a deep breath, to calm himself.

He spun the cylinder and aimed the gun to his panicking heart.

"America..." he murmured before taking the first shot.

***

**BACKSTORY- We all know how many times America has driven England near-suicidal, well this time he went too far. **

**AN: Hope you guys liked this. **


	14. The Other Alfred

England once had this great king, he just happened to be named **Alfred**.

He just happened to fight for English **freedom** from the Danes.

He just happened to live for **50** years, each year like a **star **lighting up the dark sky of England's history.

Coincidentally so similar to **America**.

***

**AN: I honestly believe that America was named after Alfred the Great. I just so these coincidental similarities so I put them in a fic. **

**Thanks for all the support and comments you guys have been giving me. I know I'm not the best at replying but I hope you all know how much I appreciate everything :) **


	15. Hogwarts vs America

"So, Alfred, this is Hogwarts."

"Woah, I didn't believe this place even existed."

"Well, it does. This is your first day so you better not get yourself in trouble."

"Of course I—What's this creepy looking tree?"

"Wait, Alfred! That's the Whomping Will—" Slam.

Now that had to hurt.


	16. His National Anthem

It started when America heard England singing a drinking song with a familiar tune.

"You're insulting my national anthem!"

"Your anthem? You obviously don't know. Your anthem is based on a British drinking song."

"Says you, but you forgot who's country we're in."

That was how England nearly got arrested.

***

_AN: Sorry for taking so long to update. Surprisingly it's becoming more and more difficult to write a fifty letter fic :)) _


	17. Something About Razzles

"England, look! It's a candy shop! Let's go buy something!"

"Alright, alright. Now can you stop shouting in my ear?"

"Look, Razzles!"

"Razzles? You're excited over razzles?

"Where else can you find candy that becomes gum?"

"Like I care enough to know."

"And you wonder why I call you boring."

***

_AN: Okay, just a short reminder that I'm only making 20 of these microfics...meaning this collection of them is almost complete. Thanks for all the support guys :) _


	18. England's Favourite

"England who was your favourite colony?" America asked innocently.

Arthur sighed. "Well I'll give you some clues. He has blond hair."

"Uhhhm"

"He wears glasses."

"Yes..." America prompted excitedly.

"And he's in North America."

"Ha! You finally admit that I'm your favourite!"

"Actually, I meant Canada."

"Are you kidding me?"

***

_AN: You had it coming America. /sigh_

_Only about two more of these to go :) _


	19. Halloween

It was Halloween.

"America! When will you finish putting on your costume?"

"Right about...now!"

America came out from where he was changing.

"America," England said, confused. "You're dressed as me."

"Well you _are_ the scariest thing I've ever seen."

America spent Halloween with a very big bump on his head.

* * *

_AN: I use the word 'America' too much. _

_Guys, this is the second to the last microfic. Thanks for all the support, everyone :)_


	20. Cause the Grass is Green

It was one of those rare moments. They were lying side by side on the grass, staring up at the sky.

"You know what I like about the color green, Iggy?"

"What?"

"It's everywhere."

"So?"

"So...everywhere I look reminds me of how green your eyes are, and I remember you."

***

_AN: This is the last microfic :( Oh, and I apologize for the cheesiness. _

_Thanks for all the support, everyone. :D I certainly couldn't have done this without all of you._


End file.
